


I'll Be There When The Sun Rises

by beautifulnow



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Super short fic inspired by Liam's ig story, and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/pseuds/beautifulnow
Summary: This is supposed to be a cheesy New Years fic but I forgot to mention that in the fic?? SHSJSK





	I'll Be There When The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WROTE THIS IN 20 MIN AND IM DRUNK AND DIDNT EDIT THIS IDK SORRY IF IT MAKES 0 SENSE

“I'll be there when the sun rises.” There was something in the way he said it that made his stomach swirl in happiness. Even if he wasn't there physical he could still feel Antons presence, 8,000 miles never felt closer. He shut his eyes for a second taking a deep breath before walking back out to reality.

On the other side of the world his lover just got off his second plane of the day. It saddened him knowing another holiday would pass without Liam by his side, but with their hectic schedules it was to be expected. The connection he felt to him never diminished though, not even when they've gone weeks without seeing each other. It always blew his mind how intense his feelings were for Liam, the moment they met he felt a strong bond that drew him in it was something he'd never felt before and he never wanted to let go of that. Anton walks out of the bathroom of his hotel and walks back into his room where his crew is with a smile on his face.

The clock hits midnight back where Liam is and he's smiling with his friends, he finds himself putting his lips on his champagne float rather than his lovers lips but that's okay, he'll be there when the sun rises.

It's only Four pm and antons already on his third plane of the day. He finds himself anxiously counting down the hours till midnight, he knows by then the sun will have risen across the globe. 

It's Three AM now and Liam find it harder for him to keep his eyes open but he'll manage.

Anton finishes his first performance of the night at Ten PM, later than expected. He find himself rushing off the stage and into his dressing room, he only has a couple of minutes before he has to be on his way to the next show but this is too important. 

Liam feels his phone start to vibrate just as he finds an empty spot in the sand. It overlooks the sun rising just above the ocean and its beautiful. He nearly misses the call from being so mesmerized but he's able to slide his finger quick enough.

“Hey.” 

“Hi.”

Liam can feel his smile widen.

“Did I make it?” 

“Just on time. The sun is barley peeking out”

“Told you I'd be here.” 

“Never doubted it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. You look beautiful right now.” 

“You can't even see me!” He laughs

“Doesn't matter. You're here and you're mesmerizing.”

“Give me a couple hours to return the compliment, yeah?” 

“Of course. I'll be there when the sun rises.” He smiles, and it feels permanent.


End file.
